transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Wreck And Ruins
Ruined Decepticon Outpost One of the many minor Decepticon outposts on Cybertron, this one met with the same fate as many others. After the war with Unicron, it was stripped of weaponry and parts to help rebuild other, more important parts of Cybertron devastated in the war. Piles of metal are scattered about on the ground around the outpost. The massive outer doors are no more, and the upper floors have collapsed. At night, the dim lighting softens the shadows; in the daytime, the shadows are harsher. The highway continues north, and to the south there are large heaps of unidentifiable materials. Shockwave strides out to meet the enemy's front lines personally. He has had enough of delays and failure and perhaps worst of all, BLUESHIFT of all people being the most successful Decepticon this campaign. The very truth of such a thing strikes him as improper and distastefully improbable. He has come to even the odds. In his wake, a veritable penal brigade of recently-defeated Decepticons, led by none other than Windshear! Shockwave heads directly to the top of a large mound of scrap and wreckage, sweeping the territory with his cannon arm as if in defiance of the inevitable Autobot counterattack! "Decepticons: attack." Windshear walks out behind Shockwave still looking like Grimlock's chew toy. He is rather subdued and understandibly being very obedient right now since he screwed up on his patrol so badly the other cycle. Of course hes under Shockwaves command right now and he still cant get the image of that mechs only hand smashed over his face and throwin him to a spider. With a slight shift of his shoulders he steps to the side of Shockwave and waits quietly for orders. Windshear looks at the building and then decides to go for the obvious. He heads inside which is the first floor Flying in above Shockwave, the Sweep Leader himself has finally made his own appearance on the field of battle, finally. He had heard about the failures here, and, much like Shockwave, he apparently has come to put a stop to the failing. Scourge has had his own share of failures of late, but they have been of a more 'personal' nature. Flying high enough above at the moment to scout the areas around, his sensors will alert him to Autobot presence. Somewhere in some secret enclave, you can bet there's a brain tank of Autobots plotting and planning tactical efforts to keep the Decepticons from seizing control of the Cybertron. These Autobots ... were not some of those. "Yeeeeeha!" Sandstorm wooped eagerly as he buzzed down towards the old burned out remains of the outpost. "Com'n guys, lets have some fun before someone else tries to beat us to it ... hey now!" Impeccable optic for detail catching the glint of something beneath the rubble, Sandstorm swoops down to blow away some of the debris and reveals a still half standing room and a familiar lavander glow. "Looks like they forgot to pick up after themselves. Bitchin'." Combat: Sikorsky S-61R Copter takes control of capture point B - Hidden Energon Stash. VH-64 Gazette weaves through the piles of debris and wreckage in the region, following Sandstorm on his way towards the rumored Decepticon outpost in this area. He spots movement inside of the outpost and goes to investigate. Of course, this is Whirl he tends to do his 'investigation' using heavy firepower. He circles around the outpost, flying sideways and keeping his nose pointed at the structure. The better to send photon beams continuously burrowing into the interior. "Anybody in theeere?!" He calls out. Combat: VH-64 Gazette misses Windshear with his Photon Beam attack! -3 Chromia peeks out from her hiding place within the particularly dark shadows of a particularly large chunk of rubble. Her missile launcher is primed and ready as she survey's her immediate surroundings, attempting to pick out any threats. This was familiar turf to her; she'd spent millennia fighting on cybertron. Normally she'd assume her robot form; however, for the time being she decides to use the lower profile of her alternate form to her advantage, making her harder to see. Combat: Chromia takes control of capture point A - Hiding in the Shadows. Sandstorm says, "Ahaha, awesome, they left some energon stowed away down here." Chromia says, "Good. We can always use more." Whirl says, "Save it for the after-party, 'Storm!" Sandstorm says, "Damn right" "Scourge," calls Shockwave, loud but calm. "Intercept Sandstorm, before he seizes the energon stockpile." Shockwave begins quickly to construct a sort of fence or battlement out of scrap, reinforcing his position methodically. Combat: Shockwave remains in control of capture point E - Weapon Scrap Pile. Windshear ducks the incoming fire and watches the chopper hover around the building. Its obvious hes been spotted, or at least his movments were. He brings his weapons online but doesnt fire yet. He stays as still as possible to see if the Autobot keeps looking for him. Combat: Windshear remains in control of capture point C - First Floor. Sandstorm says, "Energon's nice, but I was kinda hopin' for acti--oh, nevermind! I heard Ol' Blinky!" Watching the Autobots come in, as expected, Scourge chuckles and watches them move to various positions around the outpost. Diving on Sandstorm as he thinks to take control of the stockpile left here at the outpost, he chuckles. "Run, Autobot. This area belongs to the Decepticons!" Combat: Sweep Spacecraft challenges Sikorsky S-61R Copter for control of capture point B - Hidden Energon Stash. Combat: Sikorsky S-61R Copter defeats Sweep Spacecraft drinking contest! Sandstorm says, "And there's Mr. Weirdbeard!" Chromia says, "Your target designation is...creative." Sandstorm says, "Seriously, have you seen that face? What else would you call it?" Chromia says, "I'd call him burning scrap." Sandstorm laughs. "That's a good one too!" VH-64 Gazette fires a few more photon beams in. "Helloooo?" He sing-songs. "Can anybody heeear me?" He backs off a bit, then streaks at the outpost, as if he's going to burst right in and try to surprise anyone inside. But when he's almost there he pulls up and transforms, momentuming sling him in an arc over the wreckage of the second floor. Once there he twists, digs his hands into the edge of the roof and latches, so that he can poke his head down, upside-down over the edge to peer into the /first/ floor. "C'mon, I know there's somebody in--oh! /There/ you are!!" Whirl transforms into his reckless robot mode. Combat: Whirl challenges Windshear for control of capture point C - First Floor. Combat: Windshear defeats Whirl staring contest! Chromia says, "I'm going to wait just a minute longer; Scourge is lining up beautifully for my missile launcher." Sandstorm says, "Go ahead and shoot someone then missy, I'm keeping those ugly claws off the booze!" Sikorsky S-61R Copter veers out of the way as Scourge comes charging in to try and steal his spot. "Hey, finders keepers!" Typical Wrecker bravado, com'n, you know you love it. After the Sweep passes he transforms and drops down to the ground. "You idiots left it here, and we need drinks for the victory kegger!" Crouching down over the stash he found defensively, Sandstorm's determined to not let the kooky Unicronian spoil his sweet find! With a lightning fast flip and twist, Sandstorm lands in his robot mode, ready for action. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Sandstorm remains in control of capture point B - Hidden Energon Stash. Chromia remains hidden where she is for the moment, paying close attention to Scourge...keeping a missile passively locked (aka, aimed in generally the right direction) on the 'con. Then, a target of opportunity appears on her scope; Windhshear...funny how she hadn't noticed him before. Mentally berating herself for not paying close enough attention to her surroundings, she switches her missile lock to him, going from passive mode to active in a heartbeat. The missile launcher pops out of a special compartment on her roof and fires, the weapon streaking straight towards its target in a nearly perfectly straight line. Combat: Chromia strikes Windshear with her Side-Mounted Missile Launcher attack! Sandstorm whistles. "I love a femme that carries high explosives with her." Chromia says, "Eyes front, Sandstorm. We've got 'cons to scrap." Shockwave completes his reinforcements, constructing a sort of improvised turret on top of his elded scrap tower. "Windshear, maintain evasive maneuvers. Scourge, prepare the field. I will deliver the blow when this position is fully secure." Combat: Shockwave remains in control of capture point E - Weapon Scrap Pile. Shockwave says, "Ding, E locked down for Cons. :)" Windshear was busy with the Bot looking down at him and has no idea theres a missile with his name on it till he explodes in his left side. WOW that hurt and he goes down. Hes still sore from his trashing by Grimlock and now this. But hes stubborn and he refuses to leave where hes at. He gives a nod at Shockwaves words and knows hes on thin oil right now with his foul up the other night. Retaliating for that sneak missile attack can come later, hes not giving up his position. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Windshear remains in control of capture point C - First Floor. Sweep Spacecraft snarls as Sandstorm evades his charge and holds his ground. Pulling up from his steep dive, he gains a bit of altitude and circles around, drawing a bead on Chromia, who was attempting to stay hidden in the shadows. "You can't hide from me, Autobot!" As he locks his target in, he powers up his laser lasso and dives a second time into the fray, the lasso moving to whip around and entangle Chromia. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Chromia with his Laser Lasso attack! Sandstorm says, "Speaking of, heads up, he's coming your way!" Sandstorm doesn't trust that Scourge is flying away. Snapping a quick comment over the radio, he grabs as many of the cubes as he can manage to stuff into storage, and then covers the rest back up. If they win, they can come back for the rest. If they don't, at least they got something out of the matter. Combat: Sandstorm remains in control of capture point B - Hidden Energon Stash. Sandstorm says, "And that's one for us" Chromia sees the lasso coming her way and immediately kicks it into high gear, dashing out of her hiding space at maximum acceleration. The lasso misses her completely. Activating her breaks suddenly, she does an impressive fishtail which causes her to roll over...however, as her right wheels leave the ground, she's already transforming into robot mode. Her back hits the ground after her deliberate flip-over and she keeps on rolling sideways, withdrawing both her weapons and arming them as she comes up into a crouched, steadied position...with her grenade launcher focused specifically upon Scourge. "You'll have to do better than that, Mr. Wierdbea---I mean, Decepticreep!" she snarls, almost completely blurting out the new name she just recently learned for Scourge over the comms. Pulling the trigger on her grenade launcher, she sends the small projectly arcing high on an intercept patch with the 'con. Shifting and changing smoothly, Chromia rises from her vehicle mode to robot form. Combat: Chromia strikes Sweep Spacecraft with her Grenade Launcher attack! Sandstorm muwahahas. Sandstorm will get EVERYONE to use that name for Scourge Sandstorm says, "EVERYONE!" Whirl pulls his head back as Chromia's missile streaks into the first floor, then pokes his head back over to look at the aftermath. "Wow...I didn't expect anything to be standing after that!" He then straightens up and scans the rooftop carefully. There's not much in the way of cover, and not much room to maneuver for that matter. But hey, Whirl likes a challenge. Combat: Whirl takes control of capture point D - Second Floor. Chromia says, "Primary target hit. I'll try to keep them busy for you two...get what we came for." Sandstorm says, "I grabbed as many of the cubes as I can carry. There's still some hidden, but this way at least we got something." Sandstorm says, "I'd rather take the whole place though!" Chromia says, "I'm almost tempted to order scorched earth, so they don't have a chance to find any." Arcee says, "Yeah, Chromia! Give 'em a dose of their own medicine!" Sandstorm laughs. "I love the way these girls think." Chromia says, "Focus on the objective, Sandstorm." Sandstorm says, "Just hang tight you two, I'll come back ya up" Shockwave switches the turret's control systems on; it whirrs softly as it activates and begins to pan back and forth over the terrain, guarding the scrapyard. Shockwave observes it briefly, just to see that it's working to his satisfaction, and turns away, descending the hill. His infrared vision clearly displays a warm line of hot rocket exhaust gasses leading back from the missile and rocket-propelled-grenade shots towards Chromia's location, and this is where Shockwave heads, blasting away with short, precise pulses of his cannon arm set to visible laser mode. "You are unwise to resist us. The Autobots lost their birthright to this planet when they adopted Earth as their homeworld. We are now the true Cybertronians. We, who acknowledge our true natures: war machines." Combat: Shockwave challenges Chromia for control of capture point A - Hiding in the Shadows. Combat: Chromia defeats Shockwave in a battle of WILLS! Windshear gives Whirl a side glance as he slowly gets back to his feet holding his left side. He looks at Shockwave and watches him and wonders just how many more Bots are going to show up. But he remains where he is standing. You paged Whirl and Chromia with 'Next round, you guys just hold your spots. Or try to reclaim if you get knocked off one. I'll hope in and help as needed.' Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Topspin says, "What? You guys need some help?" Whirl says, "We need some help all right...some help polishing off all this extra energon Sandstorm swiped from the Decepticons!!" Topspin says, "On my way!" Whirl says, "Great, see you back at base for the victory party." Whirl (to be held whether victory was achieved or not)! Slammed into by that grenade, Scourge growls and veers away while Shockwave advances on the Autobot's position. He'll move to back up Windshear near the actual ruins of the outpost, and dislodge Whirl from his perch, and let Shockwave deal with the others. So he takes a moment to take stock of the situation, and flies straight in on Whirl, to try to get him to back off the roof! Combat: Sweep Spacecraft challenges Whirl for control of capture point D - Second Floor. Combat: Whirl defeats Sweep Spacecraft in a duel of NINJA BACKFLIPS! Chromia sees the incoming blasts from the turret and, displaying her excellent reaction time, throws herself into a tumble back into the shadows. Peering around the corner she sneers contemptuously at Shockwave while reloading her weaponry; so practiced and at ease is she with the action that she can do it without looking. "Ha! Race of War Machines? Seems to me you failed to scrap us while we operated right under your..." she fumbles for a minute, about to say 'nose' when she remembers that Shockwave doesn't have one,"...eye for millenia. You're nothing but a joke, Shockwave...come closer and I'll poke that awful looking eye out with my fist!" she finishes, staying put for the moment. Combat: Chromia remains in control of capture point A - Hiding in the Shadows. Combat: Chromia sets her defense level to Guarded. Whirl,having proved his ninja mastery over Scourge, now pulls out his trusty weapons module and affixes it to the end of one hand. Looking back and forth betwen Scourge and Shockwave's large, distinctive form (some might say 'familiar'...) as it approaches Chromia's shadowed hideaway, he shifts his aim in that direction. With one last uneasy look at Scourge, Whirl pauses at the edge of his second floor shooter's nest. He braces his weapons arm on the pincer-like hand of his other, carefully lining up a shot. Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Whirl strikes Shockwave with his Null-Ray Module attack! -2 Combat: Shockwave has been temporarily incapacitated. "Y'know, I'd tell him to shut his mouth, but he ain't got one." Is all Sandstorm has to say on the matter of Shockwave's speech. Nothing else to do here for the moment, so Sandstorm pulls out his blaster. And seeing Whirl provide Chormia with some cover against Shockwave he turns his attention upward, and fires off a blast at Scourge instead. "Hey hey, don't forget about the rest of us!" Combat: Sandstorm misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Sandblaster Gun attack! -2 Windshear sees Shockwave get nailed, sees Sandstorm take a shot at Scourge and looks into the shadow area that missile from hell came from. He wonders whos in there since the two choppers seem so defensive of it. Gritting his dental plates he straightens up and takes a shot at Sandstorm. If hes fortunate, the Wrecker wont see it in time since hes occupied shooting at Scourge. Combat: Windshear strikes Sandstorm with his Slow Ray attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Sandstorm's Agility. (Crippled) Transforming as he fails to dislodge Whirl, he lands on the narrow roof in an effort to try once again, this time brandishing his claws as he advances slowly on the Autobot with an evil, evil grin while Sandstorm's sandblaster attack sails over their heads. "Flee, Autobot, and I will consider sparing your life, /this/ time." Turning as it approaches, the Sweepcraft seems to split in places, the arms and legs of a robot emerging, then the demonic wings unfurl and the menacing visage of Scourge makes it's appearance, completing the transformation from Sweepcraft to robot. Combat: Scourge challenges Whirl for control of capture point D - Second Floor. Combat: Whirl defeats Scourge in a duel of NINJA BACKFLIPS! "It is not necessary for me to come closer," Shockwave replies calmly. "I can exterminate you from here." He raises his cannon arm and levels it at Chromia, the barrel glowing as he charges it to fire... but before he can, he is struck in the shoulder by Whirl's null-ray, interfering with his weapon controls and disrupting the flow of electricity to his capacitors! Shockwave pauses to reboot the arm subsystems, patiently running through a lengthy loading sequence. Shockwave has lots of extensions. Combat: Shockwave takes a moment to shake off the effects of the last attack. Chromia sees Shockwave get stunned and uses the chance to prepare a second round for each of her weapons so she can reload quickly. Upon hearing the reply to her challenge, she scoffs,"You're a coward then, old one-eye," she answers, finishing her preparations...making ready to dash out into the open at the best moment. Combat: Chromia remains in control of capture point A - Hiding in the Shadows. Sandstorm says, "That's another spot for us!" Shockwave says, "2 to 2!" Whirl hears Scourge's approach, and his challenge. But his attention is still on Shockwave and Chromia. The one-eyed Wrecker nods in satisfaction and starts to turn around, voice adopting a similarly deep and growly voice as he intones: "Scourge, you dare to risk life and limb by approaching me again? Words, fists or weapons, my answer will be the same. And I say unto you..." he trails off once he finally turns around, getting a good look at the Sweep Leader's fearsome visiage. "eeep!!" Whirl turns and runs around the roof, like a chicken running from the farmer, scmapering from one edge to the other just ahead of Socurge, slowly giving up space to avoid those claws. "EEEEEEEP!!" Combat: Whirl remains in control of capture point D - Second Floor. Sandstorm smirks a bit as he sees his teammates holding strong, but it's brought to short when he gets zapped by a familiar system lagging ray. "Gaaaah... daaaaamn.... seeeeker...." Growling as his motor controls are forced into a sluggish state, he stubbornly turns, activating a smaller laser gun and popping off a shot back at Windsheer in return. As long as Whirl and Chromia are holding strong, he's got no reason to evacuate the spot he's already holding, so he'll just take potshots from here! Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Windshear with his Laser attack! Windshear looks back up at Whirl. He being up there is really getting on his nerves and its time to try and take him out. He steps back and flips into jet mode. It is then that he gets nailed by some puny laser. It hit a somewhat critical system but with an mental smirk he just realises his launch at Whirl might be sloppy now. So be it. The Seeker goes full military power up toward the second floor, aiming to knock the cocky Autobot off of it one way or another. Combat: Windshear challenges Whirl for control of capture point D - Second Floor. Combat: Whirl defeats Windshear in a duel of NINJA BACKFLIPS! Scourge chuckles at Whirl's little 'speech', and sneers at the Autobot. It was time to do things a little differently now. Instead of threatening him, which wasn't working, it was time to do this /his/ way, and he rushes the Autobot, to rake his razor-sharp claws across the single optic of the Autobot! Combat: Scourge strikes Whirl with his Clawed Assault attack! -2 "You have interfered enough, Wrecker," Shockwave declares, getting his cannon warmed up again finally. He fires his plasma rockets and hovers into the air, transforming and swinging his huge hexagonal barrel towards the second floor of the outpost. "It is time that your interference came to an end." Energy builds up inside Shockwave's barrel, glowing ever-brighter, accompanied by the high thin whine of capacitors until with a deep shivering hum the space "laser" unleashes its full fury in a blazing beam which carves through the walls of the outpost and sweeps across the space inside. Shockwave undergoes an extremely simple transformation to become a giant flying space "laser." Combat: Shoxcannon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Shoxcannon misses Whirl with his Shoxcannon Area attack! Combat: Shoxcannon strikes Scourge with his Shoxcannon Area attack! Sandstorm says, "Whirl buddy, look oout!" Chromia says, "HEAD DOWN, WHIRL!" Whirl says, "Huh...?" Whirl gets his face half-ripped off by Scourge, and stumbles off of the floor just before Shockwave's blast annhilates the entire floor. But once the smoke clears and the rubble and debris stops flying and the hellish death rays have faded, a single clawed pincer-hand reaches over the edge. It locks onto the roof and then pulls the rest of Whirl's form over the edge. He stumbles into the center of the floor (now 'the roof') of the outpost, still blinded. "Um...is it over? Am I still alive?" Combat: Whirl remains in control of capture point D - Second Floor. Shockwave says, "Ding! 3 for Bots and 2 for Cons." Sandstorm laughs. "Nice moves Whirl!" Ugh, that slowness is annoying as heck, but he's slowly shaking it off. He still points both his guns, sandblaster and dinky generic laser alike at the other decepticons. "Looks like ya cons are at a disadvantage on yer own old stompin' grounds." Flicks both the level settings to full blast. "I suggest you just back the frack off, before we gott wreck and rule the rest of ya." Chromia grits her teeth as Shockwave fires at Whirl. Leaping out from her hiding place, she brings her rocket launcher to bear upon the now transformed 'con,"Deceptiscum! Eat THIS!" she shouts. Time seems to slow down for her...here is one of her most hated enemies, directly in her sights...relatively helpless, attention focused away from her. Years of evading this...this monster...fighting against him either directly or indirectly. Millenia where she was away from Ironhide...seperated by this Decepticon and others like him. She fires without hesitation, sending a missile screaming towards Shockwave. Combat: Chromia misses Shoxcannon with her Missile Launcher attack! Shoxcannon waits for the electromagnetic interference to clear so that he can get a clean radar return. Hmm. Scourge seems to have absorbed the shot meant for Whirl. Unfortunate. A missile whistles past and detonates against the scrap hill, blowing up the turret thing he had been building earlier. Also unfortunate. "Windshear, Scourge may require assistance. We have regretfully lost the initiative in this engagement; the Autobots are too well dug in. We will withdraw and recalculate. Decepticons: retreat." Increasing power to his thrusters, Shockwave blasts off, soon disappearing into the starry sky. Combat: Shoxcannon begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Sandstorm says, "Nice shot, Chromie!.. pity he moved outta the way." Sandstorm says, "They're backing off... but keep your optics open until we'er -sure- they ain't pullin' a fast one." Chromia hits the ground and slides a small distance, grinding her teeth as Shockwave manages to evade. Quickly, she reaches for her prepared rocket...only to find it has come loose. Balling her fist, she slams it into the ground hard, Optics dimming somewhat as she practically growls. "Missed again...DAMN YOU SHOCKWAVE!" Windshear realizes Whirl had the advantage and swings back around in time to see the blast hit Scourge and to hear Shockwave's order, "Yes sir." He rasps and heads for Scourge to assist him. "Hey there." he says as he comes up alongside Scourge. "Status?" he asks as he stays close by. Scourge growls as his claws tear into Whirl's armor, but unfortunately, that puts him in position to be melted! Screaming in pain and rage, the Sweep Leader flies off the roof with the impact, and slams to the ground a good distance away. Pushing himself to his feet again, his armor melted and dripping in places, he transforms and takes to the sky. After that blast, he was in no condition to continue fighting, so he transformed and took off to return to base. They would be back... Leaping into the air, the traditional sounds of transforming splitting the air, Scourge twists as his body folds into a nasty looking Sweepcraft. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Sandstorm lowers his guns as the Decepticons are retreating, but keeps a wary optic out just the same. He grunts a bit as Shockwave manages to evade the missile and fly away. With a grunt he walks over and puts a hand reassuringly on Chromia's shoulder. "You can blow his ass off next time, Chromie. Big jerks like him just don't know how to take a hit and stay down." Sandstorm says, "And the 'Cons been booted from their old outpost. Not to mention I found a -sweet- stash of energon tucked away in the wreckage." Grimlock says, "Hnn! Good job!" Sandstorm says, "A little roughed up, but no worse for wear." Sandstorm says, "Though Shockwave nuked a whole floor off of it" Sandstorm says, "I think he was pissy about losing." Chromia nods once, but the tension in her shoulders is palpable...which is surprising, considering she's a robot. Getting to her feet, she dusts herself off and turns away,"I hope so...I don't know how much more of him managing to evade my attacks I can take. He's caused me so much pain...directly and indirectly...."